


A bet's a bet

by Just_a_useless_writer



Category: Ao no Exorcist, Blue Exorcist
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Demons, Double Penetration, Fingering, Incest, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Sex, gaging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_useless_writer/pseuds/Just_a_useless_writer
Summary: Recent pressures from the Illuminate have left Mephisto feeling drained and in need of a pick me up. With mating season right around the corner he sets his and Lucifer's differences aside to try and enjoy a nice relaxing season at home. Unfortunately his father and older brother rope him into a devious bet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written porn in a while so excuse me if I'm rusty.
> 
> This is for my bae Sarah and Lana, who need a brake from the tortue of All these Years

Why?  
Why couldn't he have just kept his stupid mouth shut?  
Why couldn't he have just ignored father pushing his buttons and left? 

Because he was stupid and stubborn and lord knew he was just as prideful as him.  
And he never could say no to a game.

Even this game.

It had started four days ago. Mating season had begun and Samael had decided that, in order to relieve some of the recent tensions surrounding Assiah he would take the season off from work to return to his true home to enjoy the season and forget about the petty squabbles between him and Lucifer. 

To bad they had only followed him here. 

Lucifer must have had the same idea and it wasn't long until Samael had noticed him in the ballroom, mingling about, picking a few mates for the season to come in the morning. He tried to avoid his eye, but had been quite unsuccessful.

"Samael, what a pleasure seeing you here." Lucifer purred, taking a long sip from his wine glass "you haven't been about the past few seasons."

"I wish to relax." He drawled, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Has my illuminati wound you so tight you actually wish to give into what you are?" Lucifer chuckled lowly, quirking his brow. 

"I suppose one could say that."

"How interesting, I never thought I'd see you crack."

"And I know I'll never see you shut up." He growled, turning to face him.

Lucifer placed his hand over his heart and pouted "oh you wound me brother, such a sharp tongue you have." Samael growled at his act, but it was not one the light King could keep up very long. He ended up laughing, yet, he surprised the younger by coming in much too close for comfort, snatching his pink cravat in his hand "though, I must admit, you're right. Our little game in Assiah is rather tense, it puts a lot of stress on the both of us. So how about we play a game, I know you love them after all. It would really relax you."

He leaned back trying to escape the touch, but lucifer was persistent "what kind of game."

"One that would let the winner take out all his frustrations."

His ears perked "I'm listening..."

Lucifer chuckled, leaning in to whisper in his ear "we've both gone without the season for so long, I can't fuck anyone in Assiah either, my host is too weak. I'll be honest I'm as at my limits as you. Let's see just how far we can go with a game of wills, of strength and control. Whoever can last here, in the center of the season, with all its hormones and sights and sounds and scents, without sex, is the winner. The one who caves in first is the loser, and the loser gets to be not only the winners, but father's bitch for one whole night."

He flushed. The thought of getting fucked by Luicfer was...enough to make him puke in his mouth. But....but the thought of screwing him till he screamed. That was another story. The thought of punishing him for ruining his toy box of Assiah, for mucking up his plans, for messing with his little chess game, was more than enough to make him hard. How he would love to abuse his body in retaliation for all the shit he'd caused. He was willing to bet Lucifer felt the same about him but..." Why father too." 

Sex with Satan was a truly unsavory thought.

"He likes games, the nastier, the better. Plus look." He tilted his head. Samael looked where he gestured to and saw their father grinning "he's just as pissed off at you as I am, and he suggested the game in the first place. He knows you'll lose."

"I won't lose."

"Prove it then, whoever goes without sex the longest wins."

They shook hands.

 

Four days later he lost the bet. He'd snapped before he could even think, fucking a concubine against the ballroom wall like an animal as he could deny the season no longer.

He'd been caught.

And now he lay gaged in Satan's bed, legs held open wide, Lucifer's fingers up his ass. He growled and tried to clench around them so they couldn't go any further, but Satan chuckled lowly and tapped his cheek in a less than gentle manner "oh shut up, Samael, we both know this isn't the first time you've had fingers up your ass." He growled, snapping the back of his ball gag's strap harshly.

Samael whined, his face a deep red. His pale legs shook, held open by a metal bar between his ankles, something that usually would have been easy to break had not father etched symbols into it, making it hum lowly with magic. His wrists weren't much better, bound behind his back in the same fashion so he could not break free. 

Lucifer added yet another finger, pushing it deeply inside of him and Samael let out a slow, shaking breath through his nose. Satan purred lowly, supporting Samael as he sat in his lap. He reached a clawed hand forward to pinch at the time king's nipple, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. Mephisto's eyes closed and a low moan escaped him as a shiver ran up his spine. 

"He loosened up~" Lucifer hummed smuggly, pushing his fingers in and out at a torturously slow pace. Samael wished he would pay attention to his prostate, his fingers were definitely far enough inside on him to reach it, but he seemed to be ignoring it on purpose. Samael rocked his hips angrily, growling with frustration as he tried to force Luicfer to brush his sweet spot. 

The light King frowned and gave his cheek a hard pop with the back of his hand "what part of bitch don't you understand, Samael?" He growled as he pulled his fingers out, leaving Samael feeling empty and desperate despite this not being the best situation "push him back would you~" Lucifer murmured as he unbuttoned his pants and discarded them along with his briefs. The time king's eyes widened as he saw not only how large his brother was, but how stiff he was as well. 

Satan pushed Samael up as requested and did the same, stripping his lower half, yet unlike his oldest son he removed his shirt. Undoing the latch behind Samael's gag, he smirked, running a clawed hand down his cheek "Lucifer?" He hummed softly as the light King propped Samael up on his knees. 

"Yes, father?"

"I want this to last a long time," he grinned widely "and unfortunately we've already seen how weak Samael is considering he lost" Samael growled, but held his tongue, hate it as he might he had lost fair and square. 

Lucifer smirked widely "and just how do we fix that?" He purred, already knowing his father's answer, but wanting to keep up Samael's teasing, running his hands slowly along his brother's chest.

The odder demon chuckled as he saw the time king's cock twitching enjoying how, despite all his complaining Samael was still hard and leaking. "Mm, you like this don't you, Samael."

The time King scowled "don't make me sick," he spat, his voice dripping with venom. Yet, despite how threatening he had made his voice sound, the others just laughed. 

"You shouldn't lie," Lucifer scolded, his free hand lifting to fiddle with the younger demon's erect nipples, just as their father had done earlier. However, unlike Satan he pressed down with his nails. Samael squirmed and hissed as lucifer's nail gave him an unwanted piercing, his dark nails pressing hard through the rosy, flushed skin until the drew blood and poked all the way through.

Despite the pain though the Samael's length twitched yet again and broken groan slipped past his lips. The second it did he flushed, embarrassed with himself and he scrambled to cover it up with a growl even as his brother and father laughed again. 

"Such a masochist~" Satan cooed, summoning a long metal rod, waving it about and catching Lucifer's gaze "and to answer your question, Lucifer, I think this will do quite nicely."

Samael's eyes caught sight of the rod and his eyes widened as it glinted in what little light there was. He shook his head quickly, face pale "no, no, no, there is no way you are putting that in me!" 

Lucifer laughed "that will do well father, but, I think Samael needs his muzzle again."

Satan smiled cruelly "no I want to here him scream as I shove this down him."

Samael squirmed desperately, trying to get away "please don't!"

Yet, despite his protests Luicfer just held him tighter and his father continued to smile "see, isn't it funny to listen to him squawk, to watch him try to get away." 

The light King gave a simple hum in agreement, lowering his head to lick and suck at the younger's shoulder and neck. He left dark hickies in wake, pressing his body close, rutting against him. "You got yourself into this, Samael. Just take your punishment like a big boy~" he cooed, tugging on the time king's tail.

Samael shivered as he felt Lucifer's hard cock rubbing against his back as he rutted, swallowing thickly as father took hold of his own member, squeezing it firmly. More pleads for them to stop almost crossed his lips, but he forced them back, closing his eyes tightly as Satan began to press the metal rod down and into his penis. 

A strangled cry escaped him as Satan pushed the sound inside of him without lube and without letting him get used to it, shoving it inside "father stop it hurts!" He cried as he felt the inside of his length fear. He wouldn't piss straight for a week "it's tearing!"

"That's good," Satan assured his voice almost kind as he pushed the toy all the way inside and flipped the switch on the small battery compartment that was now perched on the tip of Samael's slit.

Samael gasped as the rod began to vibrate inside him and despite the pain, the hormones that still pumped through his blood due to mating season told him it felt good. He flushed deeply as he looked down at himself, still so hard, a small bead of precum trying to well up around the sound. A low moan escaped him and as he tried to bite his lip in order hold it back. 

"Mm, he likes it, despite all his complaining," Luicfer purred, reaching a hand forward to run a finger along the time king's twitching, eager cock. Satan nodded and tugged Samael forward as he leaned back.

With no free hands to support himself Samael fell forward into his father's lap, the king of Gehenna's cock hard and leaking right next to his face and the smell of him in heat made him dizzy , the pheromones going straight to his head. Satan tapped him on the cheek "be careful with it now~" he murmured and Samael gaze flickered up to meet his eyes, only now realizing he'd been staring. He bit his lip and Satan tapped his cheek again, his expression impatient.

Samael shivered, trying to sit up in any he could. As much as he hated his father the sight of him made his mouth water. He knew he only felt this way because he was in heat, but he couldn't resist and a large part of him simply wanted to give in. 

He ran his tongue along the understand of Satan's member, licking him from hilt to head, a low groan escaping him as he began to suck on his tip. Satan's fingers ran through his hair encouragingly and Samael sunk down further, hollowing his cheeks as he blushed deeply.  
Satan hummed softly, his hand pushing Samael down further onto him, forcing him to take him in all the way. "Good boy~" 

Samael gaged as he felt Satan's length pushing at the back of his throat, but Satan didn't seem to care, tugging him up by his hair then pushing him back down again. Lucifer's hands settled on his hips and he could feel the head of his cock brushing against his hole. He moaned in anticipation, the season making him ache for it despite his hatred of his brother. The light King pushed in agonizingly slow, stretching the time King with his size and girth and Samael couldn't help but shiver and rock his hips back needfully. 

Both of the older demons snickered as Samael tried to push himself back without having to stop sucking. Lucifer gave the time King a hard slap, grinning as he pushed all the way inside, pulling out and then shoving himself back inside roughly. Samael moaned loudly around his father's twitching cock and Satan mirrored the noise as his son's pleasured sounds vibrated around him.

He bucked his hips, grinning as his gaze caught Lucifer's and the light King grinned back, nodding as he caught father's signal to really begin. 

Samael gasped as he felt Lucifer's grip on his turn bruising, his nails piercing his skin as he pulled out and shoved back inside, picking up an absolutely brutal pace. Samael wanted to pull back to cry out out in pain but Satan's hand on the back of his head pushed him down, making him gag and causing his eyes to water prevented such protests. He realized that Satan did not want him to bob up and down, did not want him truly suck him. 

No, he wanted a toy. A silent toy who would take him all in, who would allow himself to be brutally face fucked until he couldn't breath. He whimpered and gaged, throat contracting as he instinctively tried to swallow to remove what was gagging him, a fruitless effort. 

Lucifer's actions were no gentler, slamming into him with reckless abandon. He held his hips back and rocked into him steadily "he got so much tighter when you started fucking him," he groaned, letting his head fall back, closing his eyes in pleasure.

Samael's mind was swimming, he could hardly breath and he was drowning in pleasure. It had hurt at first but now, as dark spots started to dance across his vision and adrenalin pushed through his veins, urging the heat of mating season to spark through him, he couldn't help but moan. He wanted, he ached, craved, needed, to give in. To drown completely in this pleasure, to sink beneath the wave after wave of satisfaction each and every thrust of his brother's hips brought. The vibrations from the toy shoved down into his urethra stimulated his prostate from the inside, and every one of its pulses made his knees tremble. 

"He's feeling it~" Satan cooed, leaning back and driving his cock into Samael's mouth over and over, until drool and precum ran down his chin, until tears of pleasure ran down his cheeks and his face was a dark red. Satan pulled on his bangs, forcing his gaze upward while still being careful to hold him down, not even slowing his thrusts as he spoke "take it all now, don't you dare spill a drop."

Samael shivered knowing exactly what Satan didn't want him to spill and giving a meek nod, knowing that if he didn't the consequence would be brutal. Satan kept up his thrusting, increasing his speed, his need tangible. Samael could feel his cock twitching, could feel his thighs clenching and quivering. He moaned around him, eyes flicking up as Satan's head fell back against the beds pillows and his chest heaved a loud moan pushing passed his lips.

Warmth pushed into his throat, pump after pump of his Father's cum filling him up, covering the back of his throat. The bitter taste made him gag, but Satan just held him down, riding it out as his length pulsed and twitched, his body convulsing. He let out a low, guttural moan and a deep, satisfied breath before he finally pulled out.

Samael swallowed every last drop, despite there being so much that it was hard to take all at once. Satan stroked his cheek "good boy, that's a very good boy." He praised, and the time King shivered at the complements, finally moaning out loud as Lucifer continued to pound unforgivingly into him, collapsing tiredly between his father's legs, lapping lazily at his still stiff cock. 

Noticing this the king of Gehenna sat up and tilted his head "do you want more, Samael ~" he teased, noting the lustful expression in his son's glazed over eyes.

The time King swallowed, still feeling the cum coating the inside of his throat. He nodded slowly "I want to cum..." He whispered, his body heating up in response to those words and the cock now steadily brushing his prostate. He ground his ass back greedily. 

"Lucifer stop." Satan commanded and the light King did, pulling out of his brother before he could fill him up as he'd watched his father do not moments ago.

Samael's eyes widened and he sat up hastily "d-don't!" He pleaded, almost praying to God that they weren't going to leave him here on the edge. That they weren't just going to walk away after giving him a taste and then not finish the job "please don't stop!" He begged and looked back at Luicfer, desperation in his gaze "please I want you back inside!" 

Satan laughed and took his chin firmly between his fingers, meeting his panicked gaze "now now Samael do you really think I'd be that cruel?" Samael was scared to answer, but he didn't have to as the older demon patted his lap with his free hand "get in daddy's lap won't you?"

Samael nodded and Lucifer undid the bar between his legs so he could crawl on top of his father, want singing in his blood. This should have been something he thought was insane, but the heat within him begged to differ, telling him that as long as he was satisfied during the season it didn't matter how he got off. Anything was better that the hell that that bet had been. 

The king of Gehenna placed his hands behind his head, his tail flicking side to side. Samael caught his gaze, confused as to why he was so laid back, to why he wasn't doing anything. Satan rolled his eyes at how the time King paused "come on now, you're a big boy, you know how this works. If you want it so bad, do it yourself. "

It was a shocking request, but Samael didn't need any more prompting. He looked over his shoulder and grasped his father's penis firmly in his hand, lifting his hips up and pressing him against his hole as he sunk down. He let out a slow, sure breath, seating himself fully on all of his father eleven inches. It was a lot to take, but Lucifer wasn't small either and his thorough pounding from before had stretched him an ample amount. He bounced heavily, letting his eyesclose as he worked shamelessly for his pleasure. 

Satan licked his lips, running his hands over his chest "what a good little slut," he chimed, rewarding his son by stroking him lightly, making Samael's blush so deeply that the red threatened to spill over to his chest as he rose and fell in a quicken rhythm. 

Lucifer stroked himself needfully as he watched his brother's display, how he writhed on his father's cock, his entire being begging to get ravished. His pale, slender body arched as he impaled himself on their father, his clawed hands pushing on his chest for leverage. His tail swung gleefully in the air, his toes curled and uncurled slowly. His eyes were closed, dark lashes falling like curtains over flushed cheeks. A sharp fang pierced the bottom of his rep lips as he tried to suppress small whines and gasps, his hair stuck up in odd places, disheveled and wild.

He was beautiful. 

Satan's gaze slid to Lucifer, watching his enthralled expression, the smile that had hardly left his lips the entirety of the evening only widening as he watched his eldest offspring stroke himself shamelessly "come join us," he murmured, his voice low with lust.

Samael's deep green eyes opened, sending a shiver down Lucifer's spine "please brother...?"

He couldn't possibly say no, positioning himself quickly behind them. Satan bent his legs to give lucifer room to sit between them and Samael leaned forward to expose himself. Lucifer pushed against his already full hole and the time King gasped in both fear and anticipation. He could feel every centimeter of his brother's, slick, velvet head nudging past his rim, forcing him to stretch. A strangled cry of pleasure and pain escaped him as he felt the tip pop past the rim. 

Lucifer didn't give him much time to adjust to the added length, to the new burn and stretch his manhood brought with it, shoving himself inside quickly. Samael gasped, jerking from the immediate and intense pain, feeling himself stretch to the point where he was almost certain he'd tear, but Lucifer grasped his hips just as firmly as he had before and pushed him back. The light King leaned over him, whispering in his ear "don't worry, you'll get used to it," as he pulled out and slammed back in. 

Samael scrambled to find something to tether himself to, to focus on instead of screaming, but all his talons could find to dig into we're his father's shoulders and he clung to the older desperately, hiding his tearful face against his shoulder.

Satan's hands settled on his hips as well and it wasn't too long until he picked up a rhythm as well the two of them swaying in tandem. Lucifer pulled out just as Satan thrust into him and Satan pulled out while Lucifer swayed forward. The steady, quick rhythm left Samael constantly full, his prostate, which still vibrated due to the toy, constantly brushed against. Best of all, being sandwiched between them meant that as they moved his own stiff cock rubbed eagerly against Satan's stomach.

His brother had promised him that it would feel good once he got used to it as now that the pain had melted away he was yet again drowning in please, rocking forward and back with their movements. Though, he wasn't sure if the movements were his own desperate ones or the result of their powerful thrusting. It didn't matter.

He moaned loudly, bounced for them, his tail boldly wrapping about Lucifer's waist to pull him impossibly closer "ah! Ah! M-More..!" He begged loudly as his cock twitched with want and he found their fucking wasn't enough.

Satan bit at his neck, growling deeply into his ear "what was that? I want to hear you beg for it like a bitch. Beg for me to take that toy out and give you what you want."

Samael spoke without hesitation, needing this more than he needed air "Please father! I want you! I want Lucifer! I want your long, thick cocks pounding into me until I'm screaming! Until it rips me apart! I want you to shove yourselves into me so hard I see stars, to do it until I can't see!"

"You sound beautiful," lucifer purred, loving how his brother begged, thrusting into him so hard his balls slapped noisy against both Samael's cheeks and his father's own sack. 

Samael sat up a bit, leaning against Lucifer and panting in his ear "Lucifer I want your cum inside my ass! I want you to fill me up until it leaks out! I want to feel you twitching inside me as you orgasm inside my hole! I want the both of you! I want your cum mixing inside me as you abuse my ass, as you mark me!"

Lucifer buried his face in Samael's shoulder, nipping and bitting, sucking large dark splotches on his skin. "Mmm father, let's give the little cunt what he wants~ " he moaned the words out softly, his claws lifting to pull at the time king's nipples again, making him moan and writhe against the touches. 

Satan nodded, feeling he was close again and picking up his speed, Samael's toes clenched and his claws pushed through his father's skin again. The king of Gehenna reached out and took Samael's cock in his hand. Lucifer took the younger demons shoulder and pulled him down to bend back as he did the same to give his thrusts more leverage. 

Samael gasped, a pleasured sigh escaping him as Satan began to stroke him. Every time they pushed into him the air was pushed from his lungs escaping in a needy whine, but he had long stopped caring. Now he simply let himself go, his head falling back, mouth dropping open, eyes rolling back in his head "fuck me..." He whispered "fuck me, fuck me, fuck me..."

And fuck him they did, slamming up and into him rapidly, their hard cocks stroking his insides and creating a bulge in his stomach with their sizes. They pushed hard against his prostate, not letting it go unstimulated for so much as a second as they kept up their in and out, in and out, rhythm. Samael rode them eagerly, bouncing up and down as they thrust, lifting up high in the air and slamming back down. 

He was so wet and warm, the slick sliding of them together soaking him even though they had not come yet, their precum coating him in preparation for their seed, slipping from him and slicking their twitching manhoods. 

The smell of sex pressed in on him and he couldn't tell who's moans were who's. The scents of Lucifer and Satan hazed his mind. The smell of their arousal, their heat, their pheromones, everything was so overwhelming. The constant slap, slap, slap as they shoved they ways in and out rapidly, the slick squelching of his own desperate hole, the moans, filled the room and seemed to echo off the walls. 

He lost track of time. Losing himself in their sensual abuse.

Satan lifted his free hand, grabbing the tip of the sound, twisting it about to provide extra stimulation. The time king's eyes opened and he gasped, bucking into the touch and leaning forward again, meeting his father's eyes "p-please I'm so close," he whispered, begging for the toy to be removed so he could cum at long last. His cock throbbed with need, the head an angry red as it twitched. So much pressure had built up and his balls had long ago tightened in anticipation of his impending orgasm. 

But he had been denied over and over. The toy forcing him not to cum, even as precum leaked around the battery pack leaked down the length of his swollen cock. 

Lucifer nodded, indicating that he too could not last much longer. The two of them picking up their pace to an impossible speed. Samael screamed with pleasure and moaned his pleas out in a long stream of words "please father please! I want to cum so badly! I want to cum to you fucking me, to you filling me! I want to cum all over your chest as you stuff me full! Please! Please take it out! Please let me!"

Satan smirked and then nodded as well, pulling the toy out and tossing it to the side, stroking Samael roughly "cum for us Samael."

And that was all the permission he needed. He should have come a long time ago, but the toy had preventing his. His back bowed and he cried out, reaching back to hold Lucifer close as he slammed his hips up and down. His cock jumped and now free his cum pushed from him in long, thick, powerful spurts, showering down on his father like he'd promised. His legs trembled and he panted, moaning out obscenities and broken thank you's. 

His greedy hole clenched and spammed around their large, hard members, clamping down and forcing their own orgasms from the. The room was filled to the brim with their moans and lucifer held him back as he jerked up wildly, cumming deep inside him as their father shoved his hips down so he might take every last drop of them. 

Satan moaned as he came undone yet again, cumming against Lucifer's own twitching, spurting cock head. The both of them filled him up so much in felt like he would burst, but he did not care as they continued to fuck him recklessly, they cum flooding out of him as they growled and groaned, their control falling to absolute pieces. 

It was so impossibly warm, melting him from the inside out, making it feel as if his entire being might sink into to heat. The cum burned against what tears inside of him there were, and painted him from the inside out. He could feel it pumping inside of him. Could feel their cocks jumping next to each other while they were inside him. He moaned at the sweet sensation, clenching hard just to get a better taste of it. 

Lucifer's body stiffened and twitched and his thrusts jerked to broken stutters. Satan did the same, moaning deeply. Samael crumpled forward a few seconds later as he came off his high, his heart beating a mile a minute, matching the wild pace of his father's own.

The sweaty, cum soaked demons lay still for a moment, their harsh panting the only sounds between them. Samael's cheek pressed against his father's shoulder and the three of them laid there so long he could feel them softening and shrinking inside him. 

Lucifer sat up slowly, groaning as he did, vision blurry. He pulled out and Samael whined at the loss and at the feeling of cum leaking out his extremely abused hole. Lucifer flopped down next to them on the empty bed, arms and legs spread eagle in exhaustion, his chest still rising and falling quickly. Just moving had seemed to take so much out of him, his eyes closed wearily.

Satan however did not bother to move Samael or even pull out and the time King didn't bother with it either, laying tiredly on his father's chest.

He closed his eyes and the three demons drifted off, exhausted and satisfied, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there it is my first porn in forever  
> I hope it was okay  
> I might add to this, idk depends on how I feel
> 
> Kudo and comment please <3  
> Tell me what u think, should I add some more chapters?  
> Should I add chapters where Amaimon gets in on the fun?


End file.
